digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Story: Virtual Explorers!
スカルガールズ フィギュア Pixiv Fan Art Impmon-0.gif Suzie Lopmon.jpg AgumonDATS.png Pawnchessmon Black.png Kudamon.jpg Meicoomon.jpg Episode 1: Welcome to the digital world! My computer's screen flickered on, revealing a screen of WAY too many games. I slid my cursor to google and clicked it. I slid my mouse up to the bookmarks, and clicked on my favourite game's news page: DIGIMON! A couple of months ago, DIGIMON reported they would be creating a real-world connection to the digital world: You could just step through a portal and be in the actual digital world! This was a step higher than VR, this was more than being in an escape room with a story, this was the Digital World! The news page appeared on the screen, and I scrolled through the regular boring articles: most powerful Digimon owned by a tamer, most battles won by a tag-team, all those world records. After seemingly forever, I arrived at the bottom of the page: and what laid before my eyes was astonishing: tomorrow at 5:30 am, the DIGIMON company would open the portal to the Digital World! All you needed was an already existing account in the DIGIMON game, and you'll be allowed in! They'll find your account in the database, give you a Digivice, and you'll be on your way to the digital world! I jumped out of my seat and spun around, shoving the office chair aside. My legs jolted me down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen where my mother was preparing breakfast. "MOM! MOM! MOM! REMEMBER THAT DIGITAL WORLD PROJECT I TOLD YOU ABOUT?! IT'S FINISHED!!!" I yelled in excitement. My mom turned around, a plate of pancakes in her hands. "2 things: 1. you need to calm down, and 2. yes, you can go." she grinned as if she could read my mind. "REALLY?! Thanks, mom you're the best!" I squealed. "Remember to pack some clothes, a toothbrush, a tent, a sleeping bag, and remember to wash and change your underwear EVERY DAY. OK?" she called after me as I raced up the stairs to play DIGIMON. That night, I dreamed of what the digital world would be like, how beautiful file island would be, and what it would be like to own my first real DIGIMON. My eyes popped open as light crept across my room. It was bright outside, but not bright enough to blind somebody who just woke up. I laid in bed, knowing I had something exciting to do, something I had waited a millennium for, but I couldn't remember what. "ADAM! Come downstairs! Don't you want to go to that DIGIMON thing?!" my mom called me from downstairs. I suddenly jumped out of bed. DIGIMON! that's what I needed to do today! I quickly dressed in a black T-shirt and some blue shorts and raced down the steps. On the table were a bowl, a bottle of milk, and a box of cheerios waiting to be eaten. My mom was on the other side of the table, munching away at her bowl of cereal. I poured cereal into the white bowl until it was half-full, then filled the last half with milk. I sprinted to the drawer and grabbed a silver spoon, then dashed back to the table and sat down. I shovelled spoonful after spoonful of cereal into my mouth as fast as possible. "You don't need to rush, It's not like they're going to close down or anything. A couple of days ago, you told me that DIGIMON reported that they would be open 24/7." my mom suggested through a mouthful of cereal. I did not slow my pace. I grabbed the backpack I had packed the day before and sprinted to the coatroom. My mom followed after me, astonished at my enthusiasm for DIGIMON. "Bye Adam" she smiled as I tied a white hoodie around my waist. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and waved as I sprinted out the door. My mom just stood in the doorway, shocked I still had energy from all my maximum-speed running. I jogged at a more steady pace, following a map that I had printed off the DIGIMON website beforehand. The map unfolded to show the city of Clearbourne. I had been relieved to find that 1 of the portals happened to be in the city I lived in, and even happier that it was just 3km away. 15 minutes passed by in a flash and I soon arrived at a tiny building marked "DIGIMON PORTAL." Suggestions: this story needs to be edited, feel free to edit this story or leave suggestions to make it better! no suggestions yet Credits: If you edited this story, feel free to leave your name in the credits in any of these forms (Don't add your name if you only added a suggestion): Name and Initial (e.g. John D.), Full name (e.g. John Doe) Initials (e.g. JD). Aryan Ahmed